The goal is to develop a web-based data management system to facilitate the aging pituitary-gonadal axis research to be undertaken by three laboratories at three institutions in Kansas and Nebraska: Dr. George Bousfield's laboratory at WSU, Dr. T. Rajendra Kumar's laboratory at KUMC-Kansas City, and Dr. John Davis1 laboratory at the Nebraska Medical Center, Omaha, Nebraska. The proposed system will consist of two major components: one is a MySQL database, the other is a web interface for the database. Thus, the following two specific aims are focusing on the development of these two components respectively. 1. Design and implement a MySQL relational database to enable data sharing among laboratories. Using a database to support efficient data sharing among physically disparate laboratories is a critical element of this project. For instance, the dependence of glycopeptide ion identification in Project 2 will rely, in part, on the identification of the peptide moieties by protein sequencing which will be undertaken by Core B, the Protein Chemistry Core. In addition it will be necessary to transmit large amounts of mass spectrometry data from Project 2 to the laboratory that generates glycopeptide preparations in Project 1. The proposed database will facilitate data sharing by regular deposition of data produced by all participants in the project. 2. Design a web-based interface to enable users to access the database over the internet. The web-based interface will be implemented using the ASP.NET and powered by the Internet Information Services (IIS) web server. As the interface will be designed to be platform independent, data obtained from all instruments employed in this researchcan be deposited into the database and accessed by all the participating labs.